The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Asarina plant, botanically known as Asarina hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunlorose’.
The new Asarina plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new trailing and freely branching Asarina plants with attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Asarina plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 2009 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan of a proprietary selection of Asarina hybrid identified as code number LP133-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Asarina hybrid identified as code number LP115-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Asarina plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in November, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Asarina plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since November, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Asarina plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.